Hearts of Man, Beast and God
by Jetstream Girge
Summary: This is a tale of love, duty and deception. A tale about a beast, unlike any other, desiring to ascend. A tale about a warrior finding their place in an uncompromising world. And a tale about a being from above finding purpose in the lives below. An Elrios entry that is meant to serve as background lore for the series.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! While I was writing my Boundaries update, I was struck with inspiration for a new story for my Elrios project! I suggest looking up "Sword of the Stranger Theme" on Youtube to set the tone of this story. Cover art was drawn by Stigerea! Enjoy!**

* * *

In ancient times, a people lived in what is called "The Heart" of Elrios by them. Within this land there were man and beast. Man feared beast, and beast craved man. Man killed beast, and beast killed man. From the bloodsoaked soil sprang vibrant life that swallowed the rampant death.

Among the terrible beasts was a great serpent. The beast's body stretched across mountains, its mind sharp as a spear, its scales luminous like the moon, and its fangs as large as a man. But the serpent held not the bloodlust of its kin. Rather, in it resided a kind, compassionate spirit that could not bear to strike man or beast first. Thus, the beast slowly starved.

One night the great serpent, on the verge of death, found a child wandering the forest it called home. It could feel its hunger compel it to kill. But its spirit stood ever strong, so its sharp mind said, "I need not strike to kill. I need only to starve to kill." Though the thought of killing the child brought it pain, if it was to survive it had to starve the child.

So it chased the child into a ravine and coiled its great body overhead, trapping the child inside. Then a great storm swept the land. Lightning cut the the sky, cold rain pelted the earth, and the howling wind was only interrupted by the head-splitting thunder. Man and beast alike died to nature's fury, but the child was spared because of the beast's ploy. As the child cried in terror from the storm, the serpent took some pity on the little one. It lowered its head into the ravine to comfort the child, not desiring the child to die in fear.

And then, the child looked to its body above. Not in fear, but in awe. After the storm passed, the child offered two El fruits to the serpent in gratitude. The beast was touched so by this gesture that it permitted the child to leave the ravine and return home. Back home, the child spoke of how a great serpent protected him from the terrible storm. He told his elders that was if the moon itself had descended from the sky to shield him. Awestruck, the people gathered what food they could spare and ventured into the forest.

They found the serpent coiled around the nearby mountain and called out to it. Fearing they had come to slay it the serpent hissed and bared its great fangs. The people nearly ran, but the child the serpent protected stepped forward and laid another El fruit before it. Wary, the serpent kept its distance. Soon, the other villagers stepped forward to present their offerings. The beast was again touched by this gracious gesture, and gladly accepted their tribute.

And thus, a beast became a god…

* * *

Word of the Moon Serpent spread quickly through "The Heart." People from all corners of the land ventured to the mountain forest it resided in to see the great beast with their own eyes. Never had they beheld a monster that held not violence in its heart, but benevolence. And for each new meeting earned the great serpent a new devotee who would leave tribute before it and spread word of its existence. This brought the serpent much relief as the many tributes filled its once empty stomach.

However, it could not understand the words of praise and adulation the people showered it with. But it could see the fear in their eyes. Fear of the hungry beasts and their fellow man. It knew they needed protection; its protection, just like it did for that child during the storm. But it could not protect their scattered homes from its perch in the mountains. It needed them near; all of them near, or as many as possible. So one day it beckoned to a group of visitors and bade them to follow it down the mountain into the valley below. Their descent was harsh and fraught with danger, as feral beasts and violent men hid amongst the rocks. But the serpent protected each and every one of its followers.

And it was during this descent the finally serpent struck first. A deprived man, greedy and hungry for blood, attacked one of the women in the serpent's thrall. He never raised a hand against the serpent, but when the beast heard the woman's cries for help it struck without pause. The man swiftly died, crushed by the serpent's maw and impaled on its fangs. The serpent was stricken by horror at its deadly attack, and fell into a depressed lethargy. The serpent wept for the evil man, and its followers tried to reassure the beast. But it could not understand their words of comfort, unsure of whether they cursed or praised it. The serpent weeped for one day and one night.

On the second day, they began their descent once again. And again, one of its devotees was attacked, this time by a crazed beast. The monster sprang from the rocks and the people screamed for aid. But the serpent, still shaken, hesitated. And the man died. The monster fled with his corpse to feast on his flesh. Again, the serpent despaired, this time over the consequences of its inaction. For another day and night the serpent wept, lamenting over the consequences of action and inaction. Its followers, their water skins dry, drank its tears to quench their thirst.

On the third day, they continued their descent. The serpent, shaken still, was only spurred on by knowing it could better protect these people in the valley below. Finally, after four days and nights they arrived in the valley. The soil was rich, the water clean and plentiful, and hungry beasts and greedy men were scarce. Here the serpent made its new home, and the people it brought with it began building a new home. Some left to bring word of the new sanctuary, now calling themselves the Xuanze, having drank the tears of the Moon Serpent. These people were gifted with the power to sense imminent danger from the El that resided in those tears, making them excellent guides to the sanctuary.

Years passed and the community in the valley grew and grew. With the aid of the serpent and the Xuanze, safe paths were paved to the valley from the far flung villages scattered through the mountains. The people would call this place…

Xin…

* * *

Xin quickly grew under the watchful eye of the serpent. The people smiled and Xuanze continued to bring more and more to the safety of the valley. Here, the serpent would protect them from ferocious storms with its body and hungry beasts and greedy men with its fangs. Since the descent from the mountain, the serpent had begun acclimating itself to the idea of killing. If it was to protect the people that it cared for, it had to be prepared to kill. Still, it lamented for each wicked man it put down.

The beasts were a simple matter; most fled before it, and those that did not would always strike it first. It had no qualms killing creatures that attacked it first. But men were clever. They knew it resented being the first to strike, and would thus avoid direct confrontation, only revealing themselves when it was almost too late. But the serpent struck them down, if only to prevent more wicked men from coming to the valley.

In thanks, the people of Xin would bring the serpent tribute. Food, water and small shards of El would be left at small shrines that dotted the valley. And they would pray to their great protector daily, showering it with words of praise and adulation.

But the serpent could not understand their words. It never could. It was still a beast, and they men. Man and beast were never meant to understand one another, and the serpent began to lament. "If only I could understand their words…" It would whisper to itself at night, staring longingly at the moon. Even its sharp mind could not comprehend the words of man.

But then a beast, a dire fox with nine tails, infiltrated the valley beneath its watchful gaze. The people saw their tributes for their protector stolen or misplaced. Some found their prized possessions in the hands of their neighbors, and others would hear a whisper in their dreams, beckoning them to come and play. A trickster was in their midst, and it laughed as it watched the people scurry helplessly into its pranks.

But it never killed, nor did its deceptions cause great harm to its victims. But the people still cried in fear and surprise. The beast found joy in causing chaos, and soon turned its attention the serpent. Revealing itself to the great beast it said, "Would you like to play a game?"

The serpent bared its fangs. "Begone, beast. Lest my fangs end you like so many others."

The fox laughed. "Then let us play a game. If you can catch me, I shall leave this valley. Until then, I will steal your tributes for myself. Perhaps you may starve!" And the chase began in earnest. The fox moved swiftly, confidently knowing the serpent would not dare to strike first. The serpent would try to trap the fox, but it would always fail. For four days and three nights the fox elluded the serpent, laughing all the while and stealing its tributes.

The people cursed the fox, throwing rocks at the monster and chasing it away with their weapons when they laid eyes on it. On the fourth night, the fox taunted the serpent. "See how they curse me? See how they cheer you on? But you shall never have me."

The serpent halted its pursuit. "Wait!" It cried. "You can understand the words of man?"

Again the fox laughed. "You don't? Men despise us beasts. They curse our existence. I learned their words from years surviving in this world as they cursed me."

The serpent thought deeply. "Let us change the game, fox. Should I catch you, you will teach me their words. I wish to understand them, to speak to them as they do to me."

The fox stopped laughing. "Why? They are men. We are beasts. We do not need to understand one another."

The serpent did not hesitate with its answer. "No. But I do."

The fox paused, baffled. Never before had it seen a fellow beast desire to understand man. Man feared beast, and beast craved man. Man killed beast, and beast killed man. That was the way of the world. To understand was impossible. But still, the serpent desired to play a game, and it loved games.

So the fox smiled and said, "Very well, serpent. If you catch me, I shall teach you the words of man."

The serpent rushed forward at blistering speed and bared its great fangs to the fox. Stunned at the sudden attack, the fox hesitated and was scooped up in the serpent's mouth. But the fangs did not pierce its hide, nor did the jaw crush it. But it was caught. The serpent had won.

When the serpent released the fox it said. "I have won, fox. Teach me the words of man."

The fox laughed. "Ha! Very well, serpent! I shall teach you the words of man, but only so you can understand their curses!"

The serpent shook its head. "Then I shall give them words of thanks for their gifts. What shall I call you, fox?"

"Asking a lady her name before giving your own? How rude." The fox balked.

The serpent lowered its head in shame. "I… do not have a name…"

The fox was surprised. "No name? Well, that won't do! We must give you a name!"

The serpent shook its head. "I shall take a name when I learn the words of man as you have."

The fox laughed again."Very well! I am Eun, and I shall teach you the words of man!"

Thus, the trickster fox came to remain in Xin, teaching the great serpent the language of man...

* * *

**This story will have two formats: folklore and narrative. The early chapters will be written as folklore and the later chapters will be written as narratives. This first chapter is basically three chapters in one because each piece was so small! Please Read and Review!**

**Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I messed up and posted only the last entry of this set of fanmade folklore. Whoops!**

* * *

Eun kept her word and began teaching the serpent the words of man. The great beast struggled at first, but Eun's cleverness was only matched by her patience. She started the serpent on basic letters, then simple words. The serpent quickly learned from the fox and more than once surprised her with its voracity for knowledge. The two beasts would often sit at the temple near the center of Xin, surrounded by blossoming trees and trickling springs as they carried out their lessons, only interrupted by the occasional visitor or invader that slipped into the valley.

The serpent took much joy from its time with the fox, as all of its prior encounters with its beastly kin were lethal affairs. Eun was unlike any beast the serpent had met. She was intelligent, patient and even curious. She was more like the people it cared for. And how it enjoyed the sound of her laugh, so much like a happy child. She would ask the serpent questions about how it came to be so large, or how it came to love the people that slew its kin. It would answer both with "I merely am." It looked forward to each day with the promise of new words awaiting it, where it would at times dread the future that was filled with blood. Eun had given the serpent something to hope for.

And it began to love her for it.

Yes. The serpent fell in love with the fox, Eun.

Eun was intrigued by the serpent. Never had she met a fellow beast that desired to understand man so greatly. Her kin were content with hunting and killing them for sustenance and sport. But she discovered that it was more fun to play with man. Deceive them, scare them, surprise them. She found amusement in their faces when they fell into her schemes, seeing the bemusement and rage as motivations to continue her trickster ways. But this serpent wished to not just protect man, but to understand man. At first, she thought the serpent was like her, a deceiver, one that would show its true colors when the people felt safest and slaughter them all. But everytime it answered "I merely am" that thought was pushed further and further away. The serpent held in it a kind and compassionate spirit she thought impossible in beasts.

Her curiosity was piqued. And her curiosity led to attraction.

Yes. Eun fell in love with the great serpent.

The people watched the two beasts in awe. Though they were wary of Eun at first, they quickly opened their hearts to the fox when they saw their great guardian smile for the first time. They would leave food for the two beasts at the temple that they'd consume at their leisure as they continued their lessons, and trained their own warriors in the art of combat. Some trained to fight beast, others their fellow man. These warriors remained ever vigilant during the serpent's lessons, and ventured to the far villages to offer their protection. Some returned, others did not. Some died, others flourished.

Many suns and moons passed as the serpent became more and more familiar with the tongue of man. It would greet its visitors with a friendly "Hello" instead of a happy hiss. It even took to telling jokes, though they were terrible by all standards. It also led the people of Xin in prayer every day to their delight. And every night it would gaze at the moon above, nuzzling its newfound love.

One night, a night like any other night, it said, "Thank you, Eun. You have taught me much. How to speak. How to understand. How to love."

Eun smiled. "And thank you. For granting me a dear student. For granting me a place. For granting me your love."

The serpent knew the time had come. "Eun, I am ready. I am ready to take my name."

Eun had so many names for her lover. "Very well," she said. "What shall your name be, my love?"

The serpent thought deeply and said, "I know what I shall be named. A name that will shine for the people of Xin, a name that will strike fear in those that bring harm upon us. I shall be…"

It looked to the moon, the object that the people so often likened it to and said…

"Drabaki."

* * *

Xin flourished under Drabaki's protection. It would work alongside the warriors to repel invaders and Eun would accompany them on patrols to the far villages at times. And every night Drabaki would look over the valley, illuminated by the moon above. With Eun by its side, the people worshipping it from below, the beasts outside kept at bay, it was happy.

But there was a longing. A longing that would find the serpent somberly gazing at the moon every night. One such night, Eun asked, "What troubles you, my love?"

"I feel… as though I could do more…" It said, still staring at the moon.

"You've already done so much. Look around you; the people smile every day. Your bellies are always full, your thirst always quenched. And you have me…"

"I know…" The serpent nuzzled the fox lovingly. "But I want to do more for these people. I want to protect them, always. I want to protect you, always. But my body cannot do that."

"What do you mean?"

"If I could protect everyone, that would be enough. But I cannot do this. No matter how fast I strike, how large I am, I am but flesh."

"Flesh that has given so much, my love."

"But what I desire is something beyond the limits of flesh. I wish…" It looked to the moon. "To ascend."

Eun was confused. "Ascend? You desire godhood? Are you not already a god?"

Drabaki shook its head. "No. A true god. One that is not bound by the limits of flesh. One that can protect you all as the light of the moon shines down upon us all now."

Eun ran up the serpent's great body to lay on its head. "No! What of us!? How can I love you when you are not here?"

Drabaki used its great body to stroke her gently. "We need not touch to love, Eun. I have given this great thought. Please, allow me this last selfish wish…"

Eun despaired. Her greatest love intended to leave her for a calling it did not need to answer. But she knew Drabaki's spirit was kind and compassionate. It had to ascend to be truly happy. And this understanding pained her. So, Eun said, "How long do we have?"

Drabaki thought deeply. "... Perhaps… two years… I will need to leave the valley and meditate on the highest mountain. I shall continue to accept tributes as they come and they shall be the means of my ascension. The wishes of the people shall empower the El they give me, and allow me to attain a new form; a form that shall soar into the heavens and breach the boundary between mortal and gods. That will be my ascension."

"Then… we have two years left for us… What of the people?"

"I shall consult them on my desire. They are strong now. United, they can protect themselves. If the need of my aid arises, I shall descend from the mountain and assist. But it is time the people stand tall upon the ground with their own two feet."

Eun still despaired. Two years was far too brief. She wanted to stop Drabaki. But she was not strong enough to drag it down. She was not clever enough to outwit its plans. And, above all, she loved Drabaki too much to stop it.

So she said, "Very well, my love. In two years I shall watch you ascend, and love not a beast, but a god…"

* * *

Drabaki gathered the people at the central temple the following morning and explained its intent to ascend. The people wept, wishing for the great serpent to remain among them, but Drabaki's wish would not be denied. Drabaki granted the people time to make the necessary preparations for its departure.

The people immediately began preparing for the two years they would be without Drabaki's protection. They trained more warriors in the art of spear and sword. They sent more messengers to the outlying villages. But they knew not how to lead without Drabaki's protection.

From amongst this confusion, a single man rose. A man with little to his name save a burning desire to lead. Who he was, he discarded to become the next symbol of power in Xin. This man led his people on and off the battlefield, bringing great honor to him and those that followed him. Soon, he took the name and title of Emperor Di Yi Ke Xin, The First Heart, and the people rejoiced. The Xin Empire was born upon his crowning.

Under The Emperor's guidance, the new empire steeled itself for Drabaki's departure faster than before. It sent its warriors to the far flung villages and beyond, assimilating territory, people and resources. The people would remember these days fondly. But The Emperor held a longing deep inside him. He saw how dearly his people loved the great serpent, how they despaired in light of its impending absence. He wondered "Will they weep for me when my time to depart has come? Will I be loved by the people as much as our great protector?"

On the night prior to Drabaki's departure from the valley, The Emperor asked the serpent, "Drabaki, how can I be loved as you are?"

The great serpent answered, "Stand tall, Emperor Di Yi Ke Xin. The people will love you, for you are their symbol of hope and strength."

The Emperor was not satisfied, however. "Great Serpent, The people love you so dearly. Will I be loved so?"

Again, the serpent answered, "Stand tall, Emperor Di Yi Ke Xin. The people will love you, for you are their symbol of hope and strength." These were the final words left to The Emperor by Drabaki.

But he still was not satisfied. In him, a new desire took root where he once wished to lead. A desire to be remembered and worshipped. And the greater powers that were saw the desire in his heart.

A priestess, hailing from a land far beyond the borders of the Xin Empire, entered the land with a message. Brought before the emperor she said, "Emperor Di Yi Ke Xin, I have come to share with a vision I have seen. A vision where you stand tall, and are eternally loved."

The Emperor bade her to say more. "Tell me more priestess. How do I become eternally loved as you say?"

"Great Emperor, in my vision, you will lead the effort to save Xin from an impending disaster, and the spoils of this effort shall grant you life, and love, eternal." The Emperor's desire burned hot as he listened intently. He would do anything to see that vision become reality.

"Tell me. I must know, priestess."

"Emperor Di Yi Ke Xin, you must see to it that the Great Serpent, Drabaki, not ascend. The serpent holds in it a terrible ambition. An ambition that shall see the world burn to ashes. Your people will die in this valley should the monster ascend. You must see to it that Drabaki fails…"

* * *

**I have decided that I will stick to the folklore style of writing for this story rather than go for a typical narrative. I hope you're all enjoying this!**

**Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, alright, alright. Here we go!**

* * *

The priestess' words intrigued the Emperor. She prophesied his desire, to be loved greatly by the people of Xin. The priestess, calling herself Illipia, warned the Emperor of sharing her tale with the people. He elected to expose Drabaki's true nature at a later date to allow his people to accept the truth. In the meantime, the Emperor called for the finest warriors in Xin to meet with him.

Five answered the call.

Xiang Zhen, a giant of a man who felled bandit and beast alike with a hammer said to weigh ten men.

Chandragupta, an archer of such skill that even elves were said to envy his skill and speed.

Takeshi, a master of the blade who was rumored to draw, cut and sheathe so quickly one had to avoid blinking to even catch the slightest of glimpses.

Shisui, a self-proclaimed prodigy of twin swords who claimed his cuts were like that of a steely storm.

And finally, Haan, a warrior hailing from the far-flung village of Fahrmann. His parents failed to name him as the father died in the wilds and his mother followed suit upon his birth. He claimed to be a master of both spear and sword, having honed his skills on the mountains against bandit and beast.

The Emperor shared Illipia's vision with the five men, and they readily accepted the task of slaying the great serpent. However, none knew of Haan's reputation and thus assigned him the menial task of guarding Illipia, who would accompany the warriors in their quest. Haan accepted without complaint.

The priestess Illipia, however, was no mere mortal. She was an instrument of the Goddess Ishmael, a Celestial. One of four to spread word of their Goddess' love and power. Her task in this land was to cultivate worship for her Goddess so they may know her love. To this end, the beast, Drabaki, had to die. Xin could not worship a monster. They had to worship a true god.

Ishmael had commanded Illipia to see that the beast fell at the hands of man blessed by the Goddess. Only then would the people believe in the one true Goddess. The beast's blood would be a means of appeasement, to ensure the devoutness of The Emperor. The idea of the Goddess blessing the people to fell fake gods and imparting power unto their most beloved would sway them to Ishmael's side. No longer would Xin be a land devoid of worship.

This was the divine plan. The divine wish of a god.

* * *

The five warriors and the priestess departed the valley shortly after their imperial appointment. Within the wilds, the former four led the way, Illipia following close behind with her protector, Haan. She noticed Haan's gaze lingered on her.

"Is there something amiss, Sir Haan?"

The warrior held a contemplative silence. "... Forgive my presumptuousness, Lady Illipia, but I do not feel that you require an escort."

Illipia stopped herself short of visibly swallowing. "Whatever do you mean?" His stare was piercing, as though those orange eyes could see through deception as easily as one would through clear water. Her identity was to be hidden away behind the facade of a traveling priestess. It was her Goddess' belief that man was not prepared to encounter the truth.

"You walk not with the confidence of faith, but with the confidence of skill."

Illipia held her neutral facade. "I cannot defend myself as you and the others, Sir Haan. I am unarmed, and my faith grants me only the power to support you brave warriors." A lie. A silver pendant engraved with a golden cross hung around her neck; a catalyst that permitted Illipia to conjure weapons using the El itself and allowed her to perform magic capable of destroying small armies. She was never unarmed.

Haan seemed unmoved. "Perhaps. Yet you traveled through the wilds of Xin and beyond without assistance. Am I to believe you made this journey alone?"

She closed her eyes and cracked a small, false smile. An opportunity to sway the warrior's faith was presented. "I am never alone, Sir Haan. My Goddess, Ishmael, always watches over her most devoted. Her power protects me from danger."

His gaze didn't falter in the slightest. "Steel, prowess, and wit protects one from danger. Faith such as yours is merely belief in what we cannot see nor touch. Drabaki protected our people not with divine power, but with its fangs and weight. My faith lies in my steel and my own abilities because of that. I mean no offense, Priestess, but I find such ideas ridiculous."

Even with those words, Illipia took much offense from his words. If she so chose, she could smite this nonbeliever where he stood, but her task was not to punish such people. So she merely bowed her head. "None taken, Sir Haan. I understand believing in our Goddess can be difficult, but that is why my faith has been rewarded; I believed that our Goddess would see me across the world safely, and here I am."

Haan nodded. While he didn't share her faith, he at least acknowledged and respected her beliefs. It was a start.

* * *

Haan suggested visiting his home village, which nestled on the cliffs of Fahrmann Peak, the mountain where Drabaki meditated. It would serve as a staging ground for their assault on the serpent. No objections were raised, save one from Shisui who held no desire to 'rest in a mudhole on the mountain.'

The young man was reckless and eager for glory, often turning to Illipia for praise. She gave it readily, if only to maintain her facade. She truthfully found the young man irritating and would rather he move something else than his tongue. The others shared her quiet opinion, though they did not know it.

So his death was met with minute grief. The group came upon a pack of draconian monsters, spawn of Drabaki's lesser and feral kin. The party desired to avoid a fight if possible, but Shisui disagreed. "An opportunity," he claimed. "To see who among us is the greatest." And, as the others suspected, the only part of Shisui that was flexible was his tongue.

His swings were wide and flourished, meant for pleasing the eye not cutting flesh. He was quickly surrounded and killed by the beasts. As though his foolishness could not run any deeper, Shisui ran to Illipia for aid before he was killed, leading the bulk of the pack to her.

And then Haan stepped forward. Illipia watched him from behind, curious of how his faith in steel, prowess, and wit would fare in this fight. The man was outnumbered ten to one, but it quickly turned to nine. Then eight. Seven. Six.

Illipia found herself in awe of the Haan's skills. He wielded both spear and sword as though they were extensions of his limbs. His spear rested on his shoulder as though he were strolling down the street, but his arm swung the polearm with such speed and power that the point bit pieces off surrounding trees. He used it to maintain spacing between him and his beastly opponents, occasionally throwing it to secure a kill when it was safe to do so and once to pick up the corpse of a fallen monster to use as a shield and distraction. His blade would be his preferred tool of killing, as the beasts that attempted to push inside his spear's reach would meet their end on his sword.

Every swing, thrust, flick was measured, compact. No wasted movement. And when the last monster fell dead with his spear piercing its head through the mouth the others fell silent in shame. They never expected a mountain man to possess such prowess.

Xian Zheng said, "I have never been so taken aback by a martial display as I have now. You spoke true of your skill with spear and sword. Walk with us, Haan. Together, Drabaki may yet fall to our strength."

Illipia, who expected to carry the burden of the fight to come, found herself believing in that strength now. The strength of man.

* * *

Weeks remained before the party would reach the summit of Fahrmann Peak where their quarry meditated. That was weeks of travel, rest, hiding, fighting, hunting, eating, drinking, and talking. Illipia was accustomed to such things in solitude. And she continued to prefer it to the chatter of these men. Xiang Zhen, Chandragupta and Takeshi frequently conversed, laughing at one another's tales.

So she did find some solace in the company of Haan, who despite having earned the respect of the others chose to engage with them sparingly. She was unsure if this choice was out of spite or a preference like hers. They often walked in silence behind the others.

So it came to her great surprise when he spoke to her. "Lady Illipia, I have a question."

She masked her astonishment with a soft smile. "What is it, Sir Haan?"

His gaze flitted to the surrounding trees in a rare moment of uncertainty. "How do you believe in something that you cannot see? Forgive my presumptuousness, but I am assuming you Goddess is not of our world."

Illipia closed her eyes in mock thought. In truth, she was angered by his ignorance. This man was a reminder of her mission: to convert the land of Xin to the grace of Ishmael. But all great journeys begin with a single step. "That is not entirely true, Sir Haan. Our Goddess, Ishmael, is in all that you see. She created this world, Elrios, so that she may watch life flourish. Her divine wish for life was heard by the El, and thus it gave birth to Elrios. If not for Ishmael's wish, we would not be speaking now. We wouldn't exist."

The man hummed thoughtfully. "I see… May I ask another question, then?"

His curiosity amused her. Mortals were such ignorant creatures. "Of course."

"Have you heard of Yin and Yang?"

It must've been a Xin tradition, she had never heard of such a thing in her travels, nor did her Goddess inform her. "I'm afraid I have not, Sir Haan. Is that perhaps a Xin tradition?"

"An idea. A philosophy that we of Xin adhere to. Yin and Yang are two parts of a greater whole." The group conveniently decided to rest for a moment, so Haan took the opportunity to kneel on the earth and trace a circle in it with his finger. She watched as he drew a curved line through the middle, dividing the circle perfectly. "Yin and Yang are opposites. White and black. We believe that for all that is good, there is all that is evil. All that is life, there is all that is death."

For the first time Illipia visibly frowned. He continued. "We all live, and then die. Day becomes night, and then day, and then night. Light casts shadows. Our ancestors recognized this as an undeniable truth to our world. You say your Goddess gives life." His stare locked with her gaze, as if to emphasize his next words. "What of death?"

Illipia bit back a reflexive 'blasphemous heresy.' Truthfully, she didn't have an answer to his question. All she knew was light and life. Never had she considered the place of such… dark things in the grand scheme, for she was immortal like her Goddess. She was an absolute.

Right?

This question frustrated the Celestial, for it brought more questions that she felt she should know the answer to, but now those answers' validity faltered. But she had to at least pretend to be open to new ideas. "... I've never considered this, Sir Haan. Thank you for sharing this with me."

She walked away to sit under a break in the canopy of trees above so that the rays of the sun would shine on her. She really did prefer solitude. Company brought questions.

And questions were dangerous.

* * *

**I am posting updates daily on the Elsword Phorums. Come check it out on the Fan Art and Fiction section! The thread is titled ****_Luminous Heart [Title Pending]._**** I was still trying to nail down a name when I made it before I settled on Hearts of Man, Beast, and God.**

**Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here are the next few entries. Enjoy!**

* * *

Days had passed since Illipia and Haan's conversation. Days she still grappled with the questions his Yin and Yang brought. How she hated it, finding doubt where there was once absolute certainty.

All she knew was life and light, yet Haan spoke of death and darkness as though it were the natural order. That could not be right! And yet, she could not help but feel a sliver of truth in this idea. She had traveled all across Elrios, and everywhere she went she found death and traces of darkness. She had walked this world since the El Explosion tore it in two, to mend the hearts of the people and lead them into Ishmael's embrace.

She had been very successful in this mission, and she took great pride as the darkness receded. But there was always - always - more. It was as though for every light she illuminated, a shadow would grow in defiance of its radiance. And Haan's words had brought those insecurities to the surface of her mind.

She needed to consult with her Goddess.

So when the party stopped to rest, she lay on the bedroll Haan offered her. Though she was a Celestial, her body still required rest. But it also provided an opportunity to commune with her Goddess. So as her body surrendered to sleep, she reached out in silent prayer. "Ishmael, it is I! Your loyal agent of creation! Please, lend me your audience!"

Her body and mind fell to slumber, but her conscious ascended beyond the sky and past the boundary of mortals and gods. She found herself standing under a sphere with the likeness of Elrios imposed upon it. All around her were massive pillars of white marble and golden accents, and the white floor shifted like clouds.

Most impressive was the golden throne before her. In it was a ball of intense light with giant, ornate, ivory greaves and gauntlets for arms and legs. One of the arms was reaching out to a small mote of light hovering in the air before it, caressing it lovingly.

"You called, my child?" Illipia could tell that her Goddess' attention was on the mote.

She knelt in reverence. "My Goddess, I require your council."

She felt Ishmael's "eyes" turn to her, and the gauntlet ceased its loving gestures to the mote. "What troubles you, Illipia? Has another warrior fallen?"

Illipia shook her head. "No. The remaining warriors are actually skilled in combat, not talk alone. But Sir Haan-"

"Sir Haan?" Illipia flinched. "You refer to the mortal as though you were in close confidence."

Again, Illipia shook her head, a little harder than before. "No! I merely recall this mortal's name as it is convenient for my mission." Ishmael said nothing, an invitation to continue. "Sir Ha- He… shared a belief with me and I find it… troubling."

The legs and arms leaned back into the throne slightly. "What did the mortal say, my child?"

Illipia recounted their conversation. She left nothing out, from how he explained night and day to the circle he drew in the earth. Ishmael held her silence for a few tense moments. Then she spat the words, "Blasphemous heretic…" Illipia lowered her head in subjugation. "Light is all there is. Life is what all should be. Darkness and death are mistakes. Mistakes to be corrected. You know this well, Illipia."

"Yes, I do. I do know this."

"Then why does this mortal's blasphemy trouble you? Is he not an example of what we strive to correct?"

"Yes, I recognize that this mortal is but one of many who must know your divine love."

"Then pay no more heed to his words. You shall be the one who saves him from the darkness." A gauntlet floated forward and gently lifted Illipia's chin. "Have faith in me, Illipia. Of my four children, you are the one who I imparted my love onto, so that you may give it to the mortals of our beloved creation, Elrios. Stay strong, my child. The shadows will wither before your divine belief. Have faith."

Illipia remained silent for a moment, before clasping one of the fingers in her hands. "Thank you for your guidance, my Goddess. I shall remain steadfast in the face of this doubt."

"Good." The gauntlet withdrew from her chin to return to the throne. "Before you leave, have you heard from Raul, yet?"

Illipia shook her head. "No, I have not. Will she be running late?"

The gauntlets laced their fingers together. "Unfortunately, but only by a day she claims. She was sidetracked by… you know how she is." Passing judgement on perceived nonbelievers, Illipia thought.

Illipia nodded. "Yes, I understand. She was supposed to arrive before my party anyways, so a day will likely see us arriving at the same time. Thank you again for your guidance, my Goddess. I promise to see your wish fulfilled."

Illipia could feel something like a smile form within the ball of light. "I know, my child. Take care. May your light shine bright."

* * *

The party had reached the midpoint of their journey: The Firelands. It was a plateau where none lived. Illipia had been mostly silent since her conversation with Ishmael a week prior, only speaking when necessary and when she attempted to lead the warriors in prayer. They at least listened to her recite the teachings of her Goddess.

Illipia still thought on her conversation with Haan about Yin and Yang. She still saw death take life, and darkness deepen in the light. But her council with her Goddess steeled her resolve. She now believed that with her Goddess' blessing, this land would no longer know darkness. It would flourish under her embrace. And if the price for such salvation was the life of a monster than so much the better.

They were nearly at the top of the plateau. The sun was still high. "Lady Illipia, we will be resting here for tonight." Haan said as he helped her climb a boulder.

"It is just past mid-day, Sir Haan. Are you certain we should stop now?" The sooner they reached the peak the better.

Haan nodded. "Yes. This is a… special place for us, the people of Xin. We would like to spend some time meditating here."

She fought back a frown. She'd be more inclined to agree had they say pray to her Goddess. But she had to allow this, so instead she asked, "What is so special about this place, Sir Haan?"

He gestured to a burnt shrub on the cliff face. "Legends from before the Great Disaster spoke of this place as a vibrant landscape filled with life in startling variety. However, when the earth split, a flaming meteor hurtled over Xin. Sparks from the meteor ignited the plateau and the once vibrant life was engulfed in hungry flames. Nothing remained but blackened husks and ash after the sky doused the flames with torrents of rain. You can still the remnants of the event today."

He must've been talking about the El Explosion, the catastrophic event that saw the Goddess' first devoted, the El Lady and one of her protectors disappear at a critical moment of instability within the El. It would seem the explosion threw a fragment of El over Xin and was the spark that ignited the blaze he spoke of. More death in a world that should know only life.

"Then why rest in such a dead place, Sir Haan?" She asked. They were a couple more climbs to the top.

She saw him smirk slightly at her question. "Dead? Lady Illipia, withhold your judgement until we reach the top." Her eyes narrowed, but she held her tongue. She could still see the ashen remains of trees and bushes on the cliffside. How would the top be any different? She grasped Haan's hand one last time and let him hoist her up. They reached the top. And she could only stare.

Brilliant green shrubs and trees covered the top of the plateau, dotted with colorful flowers and fruits. A small pond of crystal clear water sat in the middle, surrounded by small formations of stacked stone flecked with shards of water and fire El. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words left her throat. Only an awestruck breath.

Haan smiled and gestured to the plateau. "After the inferno and the flood, our ancestors thought this land lost to destruction. But then, the most remarkable thing happened." He knelt to stroke the soil gently and beckoned for Illipia to join him. She walked to Haan and knelt beside him to see a tiny sprout poking out of the brown earth underneath his fingers. "Life began to grow anew. Despite all the destruction and death that the Great Disaster brought, life found its way back, more vibrant than ever."

He now stood and raised his arms as if to embrace the plateau. "This is the birthplace of what we call Yin and Yang. A place that flourished, died, and was reborn. We do not worship death. We accept it as a piece of what is life. Life cannot be without death. And death cannot be without life. What cannot live cannot die. And what cannot die cannot live. Life against the backdrop of death is so…"

"Beautiful…" Illipia gasped when she realized the word left her mouth.

But Haan did not ridicule her. He merely smiled softly. "Yes. Beautiful. Please, Lady Illipia join us. Let us share the beauty of our land with you."

She couldn't refuse. It was so beautiful. And she found herself unbothered by the death that had brought it.

Why would she care? This land was beautiful.

* * *

The party meditated atop the Firelands for the remainder of the day. The four warriors invited Illipia to join them, but she refused their offer out of quiet embarrassment. Instead, she took the time to pray to Ishmael, sharing what she was seeing. She heard no words in answer; it was likely her Goddess was preoccupied with other matters. Night fell, and the party turned in for the night.

Illipia did not reach out to her Goddess for council like before. She wanted to lay peacefully in this beautiful land. Her dreams were filled with light and life, and to her surprise Haan was there as well. They were walking through a verdant land in respectful silence, occasionally stopping to watch exotic flowers bloom and fairies dance through the air.

But then, the dream began to turn dark. The silence became tense, the sky darkened and the plants began to wither. She and Haan observed a rotting bulb, which fell open and belched a foul cloud of ash. Haan breathed it in.

And then died.

Illipia woke with a start. Morning was nearly upon them. The others had yet to rise, so she took the moments offered to calm her shaking hands. Her gaze rested on Haan's slumbering form for only a brief moment, just enough to confirm his chest rising and falling.

She could not place this emotion that now ran through her. It was dark, serpentine and whispered words that sent shivers up her spine. She clasped her hands together and prayed for this foul feeling to recede. In time, it did just as the sun finally broke the horizon and the warriors woke.

Illipia reset her expression and bade the men good morning, which they returned. They spent the next couple of hours washing in the pond and gathering fruit for the next leg of their journey. She saw them pocket some of the El shards that were embedded in the stones. Haan claimed that when used together, they could be a source of light for them travel somewhat in the darkness of night.

They left the Firelands and began the final ascent to Fahrmann, their penultimate destination. The others began asking Haan what his home was like. He answered, "It is a small village. We live simple lives on the mountain. We pray at the temple built on my home. We hunt, gather and grow our food. I am the chief warrior of the village."

Xheng Zian laughed his hearty laugh. "Must make you quite the catch. Any suitors?"

For the first time, Illipia saw Haan blush. "... One. And she is my betrothed."

Chandragupta looked like he was struck by lightning. "You!? Betrothed!?"

Haan nodded and Takeshi's usual terse expression broke into one of surprise. "I… never expected that, Haan. Forgive my forwardness, but you seem… distant. Difficult to get close to. She must be special to you."

Haan smiled sheepishly. "... Yes. Yes she is."

Illipia found this to be a refreshing break from her morning's anxiety. "What is her name, Sir Haan?"

He scratched the back of his head nervously. "... Chunhua. Her name is Chunhua. She is the daughter of our village's potter."

Xheng Zian clapped his back. "Well, good for you, Haan! We can't wait to meet her and tell her all about your bond with our precious priestess."

Haan and Illipia gave him the same jaded look. "We are not like that," they said flatly.

The man laughed. "Ha! You even speak in step with each other!"

Illipia shook her head. "I find Sir Haan's company certainly welcome, and our conversations have been stimulating. But my love is given to our Goddess. I have no room in my heart for a man."

Haan looked at her with an even stare. Xheng Zian laughed again. "Too bad, Haan. You heard our precious priestess."

Haan finally did something none had seen him do before: He laughed. It was a small, quiet laugh, but a laugh all the same. "I heard her, Xheng Zian. But does this also mean you are out of luck yourself?"

The men roared with laughter and Illipia couldn't help but join in. Seeing them like this, so full of life, reminded her of how life could be so beautiful.

But the whisper still hissed, drowned by the laughter.

* * *

Another warrior had fallen. The group was discovered by a group of evil men when the El shards the party brought from the Firelands illuminated their position in the night. The evil men waited for the group to fall asleep and descended upon them. Despite Haan's warning. the sudden attack and their superior numbers took forced the party onto the defensive. During the fight, Takeshi took an arrow meant for Illipia before the group forced back the bandits.

But the arrow was envenomed, and the evil men would return 's left arm was already paralyzed when he looked to Haan. "Go. Leave me. I am a dead man walking now. I will see to it they do not pursue you any further."

Illipia, having begun to grow fond of the men, was opposed to the idea. Her control over the El would allow her to cleanse the venom from Takeshi's body. But in doing so might reveal her true power and compromise her identity, thus putting her mission at risk. Takeshi bade the group farewell and climbed down to narrow ridge before she could decide. The others left him to fulfill his final act.

Takeshi waited for the evil men to climb the ridge. One, two, three, twenty. That was all of them. The man at their front sneered at Takeshi, tapping his axe on his shoulder. All that stood between them and the others was a man with a lame arm and a foot in the grave. He and his friends advanced towards the crippled warrior with weapons raised.

Takeshi merely waited, his functioning hand resting calmly on his sheathed blade. He waited for them to stop a mere six paces from him before he moved. But he did not draw his blade. He tossed a handful of blue stones at their feet; water El shards. The evil men looked at them and laughed. But when they looked up to smirk at their quarry, their eyes widened in surprise.

Takeshi was shaking a red glow in his hand that was quickly growing in intensity. They realized too late his final gambit. Together, fire and water El produced a stable source of light like that of a torch. Fire by its very nature was unpredictable on its own.

Volatile.

Takeshi roared to the heavens and leapt forward. The shards in his hand detonated and the fiery explosion rocked the cliffside engulfing the evil men. The ridge crumbled away and the ball of flame illuminated the night briefly before fading away.

The others said nothing. What was there to say? Takeshi had offered his life so that they may continue. To lament over it would be a dishonor to the skilled warrior. Illipia insisted that they pray for Takeshi's soul. They refused, but Xheng Zian gathered stones and carefully stacked them on a patch of grass on the cliffside.

"We do not pray as you do, Lady Illipia," he said. "But we will not forget that his death allowed us to continue. We will honor him with this monument. We will honor his decisive choice that saved us all."

Haan and Chandragupta remained silent. Illipia watched the men as they left offerings of food and drink at the monument. They had done something similar for Shisui at his passing, but they lacked the somber demeanor they adopted now for Takeshi. She now knew that this was how the people of Xin remembered their deceased. They respected them for their actions in life. They remembered their deeds by committing their efforts to building a shrine in their memory. These people were grateful to their dead. Grateful that they had the privilege to know them. Grateful to have learned from them, no matter how small the lesson.

Grateful to have lived alongside them.

To her, death was foreign. She was eternal, thus death did not come for her as it did for mortals. Was this why she was averse to the idea of it? That something could end? That she could not end?

She looked at the remaining men. Chandragupta, Xheng Zian, Haan. They would end. She would not. How was this fair? Why must they die and she live?

This wasn't fair.

* * *

Illipia had not spoken a word since Takeshi's sacrifice. She did not even pray, for every time she knelt, clasped her hands and closed her eyes she could hear a dark whisper drown her prayers. Was she being led astray? Had her Goddess forsaken her knowing that she grieved over one mortal life?

She had seen many deaths in her time on this world. But they were all faceless strangers. Mortals that she never had the chance nor the desire to know. Some may have told her their name at some point, but she never committed them to memory. She thought nothing of the corpses she stepped over in the ancient Elrian Kingdom or the savage lands to the south of Xin.

But these men she knew. They were the first mortals she spent enough time to learn about them. She knew that Chandragupta was a hopeless romantic and would likely remain a bachelor for the rest of his life. Xheng Zian, for all his boisterous posturing, was a walking disaster when it came to cooking.

And Haan… She held no special feelings towards the man, but she found his presence to be calming. She did not require his martial skills to guarantee her safety, she could take care of herself. Rather it was his quiet gaze that told you he was listening when you spoke to him and his blunt honesty that was delivered with deliberate words. He was true to himself, and it showed. She found some measure of comfort in that.

And there was one more thing. "Lady Illipia. May I have a moment of your time?"

"Of course, Sir Haan. How can I be of service?" The group had stopped to rest in a small cave on the mountain.

He set down his weapons and sat on the ground, beckoning her to sit with him. She obliged and sat down next to him, barely an arm's length away. "Are you alright?"

Illipia looked at the stony ground. "... I'm unharmed, Sir Haan. And the climb hasn't been too difficult. At our current pace, we will reach your village by tomorrow."

Haan gave her a hard look. "... You haven't spoken a word since-"

"Please… Sir Haan. I'm alright." She did not want to hear it. Just the mere mention of that event would summon those dark whispers.

"Lady Illipia, forgive my persistence, but you are not alright. A shadow hangs over you, I can feel it."

She shook her head. "No, I am uninjured and rested. Let us continue our climb." She made to stand, but a firm hand grabbed her wrist. It was a strong grip, but not painful.

"Please, a few more moments." She sat back down and he released her wrist.. "I do not wish to presume. Tell me, what troubles you, Lady Illipia?"

The whispers began to hiss. "... Death, Sir Haan."

"I see. Takeshi's death?"

The whispers grew louder. "... Yes."

"Do you grieve for him, Lady Illipia?"

"I…" She could not grieve for a mortal life after seeing so many pass. But this one life, Takeshi's life, felt precious, making the loss far more painful than she imagined it would be. "I have seen death in my prior travels. Everywhere. But it never made me feel so… afraid before."

Haan looked at her. "Afraid? Do you fear death, Lady Illipia?"

She met his gaze. "... No. Not as one like you would anyways."

He narrowed his eyes in confusion. " I don't follow."

Illipia took a deep breath. The whispers were louder now, and she began feeling irritated. She felt her grasp on her facade slip. "Must I explain this to you, Sir Haan?" she said sharply. "I fear not my own death. I fear for yours. And Chandragupta's. And Xheng Zian's." She began to shout. "I am not like you! I love life! I love the light! Death should not come for life! Even if life shines brighter against it, I hate death! Why did he have to die like that!?"

Chandragupta and Xheng Zian stared at Illipia, surprised. Haan said nothing. And then his hand reached for her shoulder and gripped it gently. "Lady Illipia, what you just said tells me you are more like us than you think." She looked at him, confused. "We too fear for the lives of our friends. We would fear for the death of others we do not know as well. But what would that accomplish?" He gave her shoulder a small squeeze. "Fear drives us to do both the incredible and the terrible. It can be dangerous to always live in fear. To fear for the death of all is to fear life. To fear for the death of those you love is to cherish what time you have with them."

Haan looked to the other warriors and they smiled. "We are but small men in this large world. We can fight to change what we can, and we understand that there is much we cannot do. But if we were to lament on how small we are we cannot touch the lives of those closest to us. Death gives our lives meaning. Fear drives us to live our lives as best we can for those we love, so that when our time comes we need not be afraid anymore."

He moved his hand to her opposite shoulder and pulled her into a small embrace. "Alone, fear only grows fear. Together, fear cultivates courage. If we live our lives for one another, we shall stand against that fear of death when it comes. We are brave because we are afraid. And if you are afraid, Lady Illipia..."

"... I must be brave," she finished. The whisper, at last, faded. She heaved a relieved sigh. "Thank you, Sir Haan."

"Of course, Lady Illipia." He released her and stood. He offered his hand to her. This was the other thing she liked about this man. He was attentive and prepared to lend whatever assistance he could when it was needed. His words, even the blasphemous ones, had enriched her perspective

She took his hand, and began to realize something. She was more like these mortals than she believed. All this time, she saw herself as more than them. But it was that eternal life that blinded her to what life, perhaps, truly was. For all her worship of life and light, she had not truly lived.

Because she never felt this ready to face down death. She never felt so ready to live.

* * *

**Exciting?! Boring?! Let me know!**

**Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go! Almost there!**

* * *

The party reached Fahrmann Village at last. While Shisui's 'mudhole' comment was certainly rude, this village was a far cry from the splendor of the valley. The homes were modest, made from wood and stone and there were sakura trees scattered about the village. But there was a distinct scent of cherry blossoms and crisp, mountain moisture in the air that seemed to energize the party's tired legs.

Haan led the way. "Welcome to my home. Let me introduce you to everyone." The villagers were at first wary of the visitors but quickly rushed out to meet them once they recognized Haan was among them.

Every single one stared at Illipia. She was unlike anything they had seen before with her blond hair that seemed to glow azure. Her pale skin, her bright clothes, everything about her was exotic and mysterious to them. She was used to these gazes. She had endured them as she traveled through the valley to see the Emperor. But she never paid them mind.

Now, she watched their faces, noting the wonder in their expressions, the young ones children were entranced by her. She smiled and beckoned to a young girl in the back. The child walked up to her slowly and looked at the priestess' face, awestruck. "What is your name, child?" Illipia asked kneeling down.

The child's mouth fell open. Illipia could see her thoughts through her eyes. _She can talk?!_ The little girl stuttered. "U-U-Um… M-M-M-My-My name is… Xianghua…"

"Xianghua? That is such a lovely name. My name is Illipia." Xianghua was enthralled by Illipia. Out of all the curious children that surrounded her, _she_ had been picked out to _give the beautiful foreigner her name_.

Illipia noticed Xianghua shifted her gaze to her cross. The ornate, white cross emblazoned on the silver pendant was yet another foreign wonder to her. Illipia saw two small twigs and a short length of twine at her feet. She picked them up and under Xianghua's wide gaze she tied the two twigs together into the shape of a cross. Illipia smiled and held out the handmade cross to the young girl. "This is for you."

Xianghua took the gift gently and cradled it in her hands. She looked at her new cross and then back up to Illipia. "What is it?"

Illipia cupped her hands around Xianghua's. "This is a cross. If you hold it close and pray, someone will hear your wishes."

Xianghua eyes lit up. "Really?! Someone like Drabaki?"

Illipia's mood instantly soured, but she held her smile. She had forgotten that these people worshipped the serpent still. They had yet to hear of their mission to kill the beast. But she couldn't bring herself to say it to this child. "Yes, someone like Drabaki." She stood. "Keep it safe, Xianghua. May your light shine bright." Xianghua was speechless. The little girl nodded and quickly ran back to the other children where they all asked to see her gift.

She heard Haan call for her. "Illipia." She turned to face him. He and the others looked ready to move on from the gathering. "My home is past the sakura trees. We will be resting there for our stay here. Join us."

"Of course, Sir Haan." As she walked over to them, she overheard some whispers. Many were curious as to her relationship to the warrior. She considered it a fair curiosity, but chose to ignore them.

The party ascended a set of stone steps that climbed to another level of the village. As they stepped off the stairs, they were greeted by the sight of a modest temple and attached home, as well as a beautiful young woman with long black hair.

She bowed to the party. "Greetings, you must be Haan's friends. I am Chunhua."

Xheng Zian stroked his chin. "Oho… You really caught yourself a fine woman, Haan." Haan blushed.

Chunhua looked to Illipia. "Do forgive me, but are you a foreigner?"

Illipia bowed back to her. "Yes. I come from a land far beyond Xin on an important mission."

Chunhua looked concerned. "Mission? What mission?" She looked to her beloved who stepped forward.

"Let us discuss this inside. My friends are tired and need rest. I'll explain everything then." He gently took her hands into his.

Chunhua smiled and leaned into him. "Very well, my love." She beckoned to the rest. "Please, come inside. I'll prepare tea and futons. Stay as long as you need."

The others bowed graciously and thanked her for the hospitality. Before Illipia stepped over the threshold, she paused and looked down upon the village. She watched the people, looking for something; Something to justify what she came to this land to do.

But she couldn't see it. Not from here. She stepped over the threshold into Haan's home.

She couldn't see the despair to justify taking these people's god from them.

* * *

The party now rested in Haan's modest home. After a warm and hearty meal and warm tea the Xin residents moved to the adjacent temple to meditate, leaving Illipia alone in the dining room. She looked at the bare walls of Haan's home, questions abound in her mind.

Her Goddess had told her that the great serpent, Drabaki, held in it a terrible wish. A wish to ascend and obtain the divine powers to raze Xin to the ground. The monster was evil, not benevolent. Its kindness was a lie. Its wisdom was malevolent.

Its heart was dark.

That was the truth as her Goddess saw it. And Illipia believed in this. So why was she hesitant in the face of these people? Her mission was to free the land of Xin from the hidden machinations of a terrible beast the native people believed their god. She was the righteous one. The one in the right.

So why was she still hesitant? The faces of the villagers flashed through her mind. Their joy, curiosity, their courtesy, all of it she remembered. Lives built on a lie. When she succeeded in her mission and Drabaki was slain, would their faces change?

It was at this moment the others returned from their meditations. The men were exhausted and retired to their rooms to rest. She bade them good night and moved to the porch where she sat, staring at the stars.

She had to steel herself, for tomorrow they would begin their final ascent to the peak where Drabaki meditated. She could not afford to hesitate now! And yet…

"Lady Illipia?" She turned to face Chunhua. She must have just seen Haan to bed.

Illipia smiled softly. "Yes, Lady Chunhua?"

Chunhua shook her head. "Please, call me Chunhua. Forgive me, but I am not very used to being spoken to so formally." She let out a nervous giggle.

"Of course, La- Excuse me. Chunhua, then. And please, call me Illipia. I hear enough formality from your betrothed"

She giggled with a dusting of rose on her cheeks. "Very well, Illipia. May I join you?"

Illipia slid over to make room. "Of course."

"Thank you." The Xin woman sat herself down next to the priestess. The two women sat in silence for a moment. "May I ask something of you, Illipia?"

"Of course."

Chunhua looked to the stars. "What land do you hail from? Even without Haan telling me, I can tell you are not of Xin."

Illipia toyed with her explanations silently. "I come from across the ocean to the west."

Chunhua looked at the Illipia with wide eyes. "Across the sea? You've traveled far to reach our land. What is your home like?"

Illipia hesitated for a moment. She had, in truth, not seen her true home in… well, a long time. She could barely remember it. She hailed from the plane that her Goddess inhabited, but since her creation she had not once returned save for the rare occasion for consultation. The only part of her home she could remember was the golden throne and the immediate space it sat in. Not that would tell the mortal her true origins anyways.

"My home is a small abbey hidden in the hills. If you look out the window in the tower you can see over the hills and watch the plains sway in the wind. It is like seeing an ocean of grass."

Chunhua was enraptured by the story. She had probably rarely, if ever, left the mountain. To hear of a place like that must be like hearing someone explain a dream to her. "It sounds like a beautiful place."

"It is. And this land is beautiful, as well. I'm not terribly used to climbing mountains, but I must say it feels wonderful to conquer these peaks."

Chunhua giggled. "Yes. Many of us have speed climbing competitions. Haan said you were quite capable of climbing though."

Illipia laughed. "Even with his approval, I doubt I will be attempting such a competition anytime soon."

"It isn't for everyone, that is certain. I much prefer to keep my feet on the ground." They laughed and then fell silent again.

Illipia broke it this time. "May ask something of you, as well, Chunhua?"

"Please."

Illipia's gaze flitted to the village below. "... Do… Do you love the Great Serpent, Drabaki?"

Chunhua gave her a curious look. "Yes, as does everyone in this village. Why do you ask?"

"... I… My faith is not the same as yours. I worship a goddess not of our plane." Illipia looked at the Xin woman. "I… find it hard to believe that a mortal creature could have the same intentions of a god."

Chunhua broke eye contact and her gaze shifted to the ground. "... I think I can understand that stance. May I ask what your faith entails, Illipia?"

Illipia felt a tiny surge of excitement well up inside her. "Of course!" She set her hand on her pendant. "I follow the faith of the Goddess, Ishmael, the creator of this world."

Chunhua let out an impressed breath. "Oh? She created the world?"

Illipia nodded. "Yes. It was her wish to see life flourish and the El granted her this by creating the world, Elrios."

"Is that what the world outside is called?"

"Yes. It is a wonderful place, filled with people like me and even more unlike me."

Chunhua was enjoying the story very much, but she shook her head. "Forgive me, Ilipia. I took us on a tangent."

Illipia giggled. "It's all right, Chunhua. Anyways, my Goddess was the one responsible for bringing Elrios to life. But…" Her voice lowered. "Not all is perfect. Death and darkness are my Goddess' foes, and she desires to see life and light to shine eternal. But her will is not enough for this. So she asks her followers to pray for the darkness to one day fall to the light, so that we may all know love and happiness free from fear."

Chunhua was silent for a few moments. She was the first one Illipia had shared this much about her own religion, too. Not even the men she traveled with were told this much as they never openly asked.

Chunhua's gaze met Illipia's. "Illipia, I see that your faith is one that desires for all to be happy. I do see this. But…" Illipia forced herself to not frown. "I can't help but feel that it is… antagonistic."

Had these words been spoken to the Celestial before she came to this land, she would have smote the mouth that spoke them on the spot. But now, doubt stayed her hand. Instead, she said, "Antagonistic? How do you figure that, Chunhua?" The words lacked venom, but were still sharp.

Chunhua flinched slightly at them. "Well, for all that your faith claims to promote love and happiness it yet asks for you and its followers to wish for the unmaking of concepts that do not align with it. Forgive me, Illipia, but it… just doesn't sound right."

Illipia relaxed her jaw. She didn't realize she had set it. She didn't immediately answer. Hearing this opinion on her faith, the very thing that empowered her for so long, was… jarring. When Chunhua put it that way, it made sense objectively. For her to worship life and light by cursing death and darkness was contradictory. Life and light as concepts were loving and tolerant, and yet her Goddess demanded that those that followed her to be hateful and intolerant, even if it was towards only specific ideas.

She finally formed a response. "... I… I have never… thought of it like that, Chunhua. I hope this doesn't make you think any less of me."

Chunhua shook her head. "Not at all, Illipia. I have only known you briefly, but I can see a heart in you much like our Great Serpent: kind and compassionate."

Illipia looked at the Xin woman, surprise and relief in her gaze. "... Do you… really mean that?"

"Yes. I do. The way you walk, the way you look at the people, the way Haan has spoken of you, all of it tells me you are a truly good person. I won't say you follow the wrong path. You simply follow one that you must believe is right. And that is nothing but incredible, Illipia."

Illipia felt a warmth grow in her chest. Even if she didn't agree with her core values, Chunhua still saw her as a person truly good. As someone she could trust.

Illipia giggled. "I can see why Sir Haan is so taken with you, Chunhua. He is truly blessed to have someone like you in his life."

Chunhua blushed. "Ah… Thank you, Illipia." She then stood and bowed. "Thank you again for indulging me, Illipia. I must be off to bed. You should get some rest as well."

"I will. Thank you, Chunhua. May your light shine bright."

"And yours, Illipia. Good night." Chunhua finally left the Celestial alone. She looked back to the sky to think more on their conversation, but she beheld approaching storm clouds. She had enough time to fully rest before they would arrive.

But her doubts would have to wait.

* * *

The storm reached the mountain by sunrise the following day. While it lacked howling winds and flood-threatening rain, lightning still cut the sky and the resulting thunder sent rumbles through the meager, Fahrmann homes. The warriors decided with Illipia to delay their ascent until the storm subsided. They did not want to risk losing one of them to a fatal slip on wet rock.

It was during this discussion that they told Chunhua of their mission. She listened quietly, but Illipia noticed her hands balling into fists. She looked at Illipia. "... Did your… Goddess bestow this revelation to you, Illipia?" There was an edge to her words, bordering on accusal.

Illipia tried hard not to flinch. "No…" She shook her head. After their conversation the previous night, Illipia knew where Chunhua stood on the topic of her Goddess. A lie was necessary. "Rather, it was a vision granted by the El itself. My Goddess bade me to hurry here so that we could avert the coming disaster."

Chunhua's gaze softened slightly. Haan set a hand on hers. "Chunhua… The Emperor has tasked us with hunting down Drabaki. Once the serpent has fallen, we will bring its empowered blood to him. He will inherit its power and continue to watch over us." She clasped his hand and set her jaw. She eventually nodded, accepting the inevitable.

She retired to the temple to meditate, leaving the party to discuss their next move. "That went better than expected," Chandragupta whispered.

Haan gave him a hard look. "Chunhua, as well as the other villagers love Drabaki. To tell them that the serpent is actually evil is to break their hearts. Were we not all skeptical when we first heard it?"

Xheng Zian nodded in agreement. "True. The Emperor bade us to carry out his wish, and we cannot refuse. Guess we got used to the idea in the time it took us to arrive here." He glanced at Illipia. "Not to mention our precious priestess has won our hearts over the course of this journey."

They laughed to ease the lingering tension. Now Xheng Zian looked at the rain outside. "But if we are to carry out our mission, this storm must subside. It's too risky to ascend to the peak while the sky cries like this."

"Indeed," Haan agreed. "And Drabaki's ascent should be happening any day now. This storm is going to make us cut it awfully close."

Illipia stood. "Perhaps I can be of some assistance."

The others looked at her, bemused. "How so, Lady Illipia?" Chandragupta asked.

She clasped a hand around her cross. "I can pray to my Goddess to allow the storm to pass quickly. She can exert her influence in such ways." They looked unimpressed with her suggestion.

Except Haan. "Are you certain?"

"Yes. I will have to venture out into the storm to pray, but I assure you my Goddess will bring it to an end."

The others looked at each other silently for some moments. Then they nodded.

"Then we'll leave it to you. Here…" Xheng Zian offered her an umbrella. "To keep you dry."

She accepted it gladly. "Thank you, Sir Xheng Zian. I will be back soon." She made to leave, but noticed Haan gathering his weapons out of the corner of her eye. "Sir Haan? What are you doing?"

"Someone should go with you, just in case."

She held up a hand and shook her head. "Please, Sir Haan. I would like to show you that my Goddess watches over me always. She will see me back safe and the storm abated. Please, allow me to perform this task alone."

He watched her with an even stare and eventually set his gear back down and returned to the table. "As you wish, Lady Illipia. Be safe."

"Thank you, Sir Haan. I will see you all again soon, under clear skies." She stepped out into the storm, opened the umbrella and took a deep breath.

She had an appointment to keep.

* * *

The rain pelted the umbrella, dripping off the edges in liquid tendrils. The occasional lightning would illuminate the valley miles below, and the thunder would overwhelm the pitter-patter of the raindrops.

Illipia held the umbrella until she was out of sight of the village. Once she confirmed no curious eyes were watching she folded it and shook it dry. But she did not become soaked by the rain. No, a film of El coated her body, shielding her from the storm. For her to succeed she was required to remain human. Humans could not perform the feats she was capable of, and that had to remain a secret.

She called on the power of the El to lift her and carry her to a nearby ridge. There, she was greeted by a voice she had not heard in literal ages. "Sister, you finally made it." As Illipia's feet touched the ground she turned to face the figure standing in the shadow of the cliff.

"Raul, you're late." A flash of lightning cut the sky and illuminated the woman in the shadows. She was tall, lean, her long, electric blue hair was tightly wound into a braid. She wore glowing blue armor much like a valkyrie from an Elrian story, with a blue and white skirt and several tresses and a small cape of azure. Each of these were decorated with shimmering accessories fashioned into bolts of lightning, and she had several hair pins sticking out from her head haphazardly, as though a storm roiled just under her hairline. A single earring shaped like a sapphire lightning bolt hung from her right ear.

Raul shrugged and pushed off from the wall she was leaning on. "I had business to attend to en route."

Illipia's eyes narrowed. "Business more important than our Goddess' wish?"

Raul smirked. "You're so uptight, Illipia. Can't you be happy to see your younger sister after so long?"

Illipia sighed. "Our Goddess did mention before that you would be late, but I was hoping you would make haste to make up for lost time. The serpent's ascension is-"

"In two days. Yeah, I know." Raul looked to the peak above. She frowned. "Still don't like that we can't just go up there and kill it ourselves." Raul had always been brash and unpredictably eager for a fight.

"You _know_ why, Raul," said Illipia sharply. "The people of this land must see their own mortal brethren bring down Drabaki with our _aid_. If we were to just march up there and kill the serpent ourselves, the people would only curse our Goddess. She wants their prayers, not their scorn."

Raul scoffed. "Yeah, yeah. You take the _chosen ones_ up there and support them with some of your magic, I rain down lightning from above as though the heavens themselves desire their victory." She gestured dramatically as though she were in a play.

"Please take this seriously, Raul. We have an opportunity to convert an entire nation. The Emperor should have already spoken to the people in the valley and sent word to the outlying villages. Should we succeed-"

"_Should?_" Illipia cursed her choice of words. Raul was always looking for something to pick at. "The Illipia I know wouldn't have said _should_. She would have said _will_. What happened to you on your climb?"

Illipia forced back the reminiscent smile. "Does it matter?"

Raul sneered. "Oh ho… No need to get so defensive, I was only asking out of concern for my elder sister." Illipia said nothing, recognizing the verbal trap that had been set. Raul rolled her eyes when she did not fall into it. "Mother told me-"

"_Our Goddess_."

"_Our Mother_…" Raul measured the impact of her words, but seeing Illipia's expression remain even she did not wait long to finish. "Told me that you lost two warriors on your way up."

Illipia blinked, hiding the dark shadow in her eyes that was Takeshi's death behind it. "Yes. One was a fool. The other was injured in an ambush and sacrificed himself to halt our pursuers."

Raul whisteled, feigning amazement. "You mean even crippled, one managed to actually make himself useful in the end? Not bad for a mortal."

Illipia felt anger burst from her chest and could not stop the words that came from her mouth. "That _mortal_ is Takeshi. And you_ will_ respect his sacrifice, Raul." Raul's eyes widened at this. Realizing that trying to divert from the subject would be a futile and suspicious effort, Illipia doubled down. "That man was far braver than any of our followers I have seen. He is a perfect example of what we have to gain in this land. So you _will_ respect Takeshi's sacrifice, Raul."

Raul held up her hands in surrender. "Okay, okay, Illipia. Ta-Takeshi…? I'll see to it that Mother knows of his sacrifice once this is all over." Illipia nodded, satisfied. Raul sighed. "Never thought I'd see you get so hung up on a mortal." Illipia's angry look made it clear she was unhappy with the topic at hand. Raul clearly wanted to pull more on this loose string, but it would have to wait. "Anyways, are the others up to the task? You have three now, right?"

Illipia nodded. "Yes. Sir Chandragupta, Sir Xheng Zian, and Sir Haan. They are each highly skilled." She ignored Raul's eyebrow cocking at the mention of their names.

"Huh, as long as they pull their weight and don't just die we should be able to pull this off." She began to float off the ground. "I'll get into position above. The mortals can make the climb in a day?"

Another nod. "Yes. They can. Provided we don't have any complications, we will reach the peak tomorrow evening and strike just before the serpent ascends."

"Alright then." Raul cracked her neck as she began to ascend. Then she stopped and turned to her sister. "Let me say one thing, Sister." Illipia narrowed her eyes. "Don't get attached."

Illipia sucked in a breath. "I do not plan on it."

Raul smirked. "You committed the names of fragile mortals to memory. Also…" Her gaze sized up Illipia. "You seem… different. The way your standing."

Illipia's patience was at an end. "Get to the point, Raul."

Raul floated to her sister and set her hand on the small of her back. Illipia flinched at the touch and glared into her sister's azure eyes. Raul sneered before letting go.

"You stand… like a mortal."

* * *

As she promised, Illipia returned to the village under clear skies. The storm clouds, a conjuring of Raul, had parted to expose the sun. But they still lingered, urging the party to make haste to the peak lest the heavens deem it necessary for more rain. They bid the villagers farewell and began their climb in earnest.

Haan described the final ascent to the peak to be the most harrowing; a single misstep would send one plummeting to their death. And with the rock slick with rain water, the threat was that much greater.

And so it was met with great relief when Chandragupta did not perish when his foot slipped and he fell. The man was resourceful, using his bow to grab onto a nearby branch. Though branch snapped, it cut his momentum enough so that his landing was not fatal. But the rest could see his arm and leg bent unnaturally, even from their high vantage.

They rushed down the cliff to his side and Illipia prepared to heal the injured man. He pointed to the peak above and said, "Leave me. It was my error. You must make haste to the peak. There is no time to waste on me."

Illipia despaired; she did not want another of these men to die. Before she could protest, Xheng Zian knelt next to the broken warrior. "You will not lay here to die alone, Chandragupta. I will take you back to Fahrmann myself."

"Xheng Zian! We are upon our objective! I cannot have you leave the rest for my sake! Please, complete the mission!"

Unfortunately. The crippled warrior could not stop Xheng Zian from scooping him up. He turned to Haan. "Can you handle the rest alone, Haan?"

Haan took a deep breath. "I must. Take care of Chandragupta."

Xheng Zian nodded and looked to the broken man. "There you have it. Haan's getting all the glory for this hunt."

Chandragupta sighed in frustration. "Forgive me. Just… don't let any of the village women see me like this."

Xheng Zian laughed as he began his careful descent. "Ha! Just say you ran out of arrows and had to tackle a monster off the cliff!"

"You think they will believe that?!"

Their voices eventually faded as they descended out of sight.

Now there was only two: The warrior Haan and the priestess, Illipia.

He turned to her, adjusting the grip on his spear. "It would seem I will be counting on your assistance in the coming battle. Tell me…" He looked anxious. "How well can you protect yourself? As skilled as I am, I will not be able to protect you and fight Drabaki at the same time"

Illipia set a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Sir Haan, do not fear for my safety. Trust me." She looked to the sky above. "My Goddess shall see to our victory."

He looked to the clouds above as well, silent. He nodded as he looked back to her. "Very well. Let us finish this."

The duo commenced their final ascent in respectful silence.

At the peak, the two beasts Drabaki and Eun stared at the clouded sky above. The Great Serpent, having accumulated tributes had taken on a new form. Its scales, still white as the moon, were now jagged and sharp, its snout angular, and its mouth lined with many teeth. Two horns jutted from its jaw on each side of its mouth, spines ran down the length of its back, and two small wings sprouted midway down its body. To call it a serpent now would be wrong now.

Eun looked to it and smiled. "The moment is upon us, my love."

It smiled back. "Yes. It is time. Time for my ascension." It lowered its head and nuzzled the fox. "Thank you for all you have taught me, Eun. Never forget that I shall always be here not in form, but in spirit."

The fox held back her tears. "Yes. I know. And what a god you will be." They held their loving touch for moments they stretched for as long as they could. They eventually parted.

Drabaki looked again to the sky. "It would seem a terrible storm is upon us. No matter. It will not stop my ascension." It looked to Eun. "I have one last favor to ask of you, Eun."

"Anything, my love."

"Go to the village just down the mountain. They will need your protection from the coming storm." Eun hesitated, and Drabaki chuckled. "Do not worry. You will be able to see my flight just fine from there."

She laughed. "That's good. But please… one last touch, my love…"

"Of course, my love…"

This time, Drabaki wrapped its body around Eun gently, embracing her as best it could. She licked its face and nuzzled against every part she could.

It was their last embrace, and they wished to always remember it.


End file.
